


The wind of the sand

by Brianda94



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: (Y/N) is a kunoichi of Suna although her origins are different. She arrived after Gaara was named Kazekage and joined the shinobi force alongside Temari, which appreciates her as great partner in the field. Gaara and (Y/N) meet after she gets injured in the Shinobi War, starting a relationship in which the trust and the understanding that everyone has a past, are the bonds that unite them.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) is a kunoichi of Suna although her origins are different. She arrived after Gaara was named Kazekage and joined the shinobi force alongside Temari, which appreciates her as great partner in the field. She gets injured in the Shinobi War and when Gaara visits the hospital, they have an interesting meeting.
> 
> WARNING: MENTION OF RAPE AND MURDER

It was a sunny and hot day, a beautiful one to enjoy, but the war had ended a week ago and the sad aura after all the lost lives, was very present. That day Gaara, the Kazekage, went to visit the hospital were all the shinobis and kunoichis that were injured, rested and healed. Temari went with him, having spend some time there caring for her known ones.

The injuries were very varied, some of them quite critical, and it saddened Gaara to see his people suffering.

“Do you remember (Y/N)? I’ve talked about her sometimes” Temari said while they were walking down the corridor of the hospital. Gaara just nodded “she broke her arm in two places and her shoulder”.

He nodded again and the both of them stepped into the room where there was just a bed.

“(Y/N), good afternoon, how are you?” Temari greeted with a small smile.

The young woman looked up from the book that was on her lap. She smiled and closed the book with her good hand “Temari! I’m better now, thank you”.

Then she saw Gaara, who stepped from behind Temari’s back with a small smile, and she bowed her head “Lord Kazekage, good afternoon”.

“Good afternoon, nice to meet you” she nodded with a small smile “I must congratulate you, thank you for your courage in the battle”.

“It’s my duty. Thank you for your words, my Lord”.

Temari laughed and both of them looked at her “I’m sorry, this formality throws me off. I must go to visit another person, take care (Y/N)” she turned to Gaara “I hope you don’t bore her, see you later”.

(Y/N) chuckled shaking her head, Temari knew that she admired the Kazekage. Gaara turned to her pressing his lips into a thin line. She smiled shyly and signaled a chair that was near of her bed “take a sit, please”.

He did as told and sighed feeling a bit out of place “how long is going to take you to fully heal?”.

“The doctor says I’ll stay for another week and maybe two more weeks of rehabilitation, it’s going to take a while. Thanks for asking”.

Gaara nodded trying to think in what to say. His eyes went to her book “what are you reading?”.

“Oh” she looked down at the cover for a second before looking at him again “it’s about the story of Suna, there’s a lot of things I still want to learn”.

“I’m glad to know that. Temari told us you are from Iwakagure”.

“Well, it was where I was before they brought me here, but I’m not sure where I come from”.

Gaara frowned “you don’t know where you were born?”.

(Y/N) shrugged “I’ve been by myself since I have memory, going from one place to another trying to survive”.

“I’m sorry to hear that”.

“But I’ve found my place here” she smiled “Suna has given me a propose, a family in my team and I miss its streets and people when I’m in a mission. I’m at home here”.

Gaara smiled “it makes me happy that Suna has given you a home”.

“A big part of feeling at home is because I feel secure and that’s thanks to you work, My Lord”.

He blushed a bit and looked down “I appreciate your words”.

But the tone in his soft voice hid something, which made her frown. (Y/N) knew about Gaara’s past, some shinobis weren’t really discreet and she had heard stories. Lots of them seemed too exaggerated to be true, she couldn’t picture the kind and calm Kazekage to be a monster. She ended talking to Temari, who was honest and confided in her to tell her brother’s past.

“Has Temari told you how I arrived here?” (Y/N) asked suddenly catching Gaara’s attention “as I’ve said, since I have memory I went from one place to another trying to survive. Which meant lying, stealing… And a murder once”.

Gaara pressed his lips into a thin line and she looked down ashamed “it was in Iwakagure. I was sleeping in an abandoned cabin when two men stepped into in. They were thieves, I knew it from the moment I saw them” she sighed and looked up at him again “they tried to… Tried to force me. I defended myself and killed him in the process. I ran. As far as I could. And then it’s when Suna intercepted me… I was stained with blood and I fought so they took me here”.

“I wasn’t informed… Were you interrogated?”.

“I was. And I didn’t say anything until Temari came. She was cold and hard at the beginning, but I think she saw I was scared and turned comprehensive. I confided in her and told her everything”.

“So Temari helped you to settle here and took you under her wing in the field…”.

(Y/N) nodded smiling slightly “please, don’t get mad at her”.

“I won’t” answered returning the smile “everyone deserves a chance”.

They stared at each other and she moved a bit, wincing at the pain of her arm. Gaara stood up in a jump and took her bandaged arm with the utmost care. Without looking at her, he accommodated her arm with pillows “do you need me to call a doctor?”.

“It’s okay” she whispered surprised by the tender in his touch and his eyes.

Gaara stayed just next to her bed, looking down at her.

“I think I know why you have told me your story” he said calmly.

She smiled up at him, the Kazekage was clever, he could read between lines “everyone has a past. We can’t erase it but we can learn from it and try to be better. And I think you are doing such a good job at it”.

Gaara chuckled shyly looking down “you too, (Y/N)”.

He took the book of her lap between his hands “I can lend you a couple of books about Suna if you want”.

“Would you?” she asked smiling “thank you so much”.

Gaara smiled back “it’s a pleasure. It will help you to spend the days here”.

They stared at each other again for a few seconds. Gaara coughed looking away and she licked her lips “I wouldn’t want to stop you from visiting other shinobis, my Lord”.

He took a step back from the bed “it’s been a pleasure, I’ll bring your books soon”.

“It’s been an honor, my Lord” she smiled brightly “and thank you”.

Gaara smiled back and went to the door but stopped and looked over his shoulder “rest well, (Y/N)” before she could answer, he left the room.

The both of them smiled thinking about what they had share in just a moment, but especially how they had felt at ease in the other presence to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting at the hospital, (Y/N) needs to feel useful but isn’t properly healed. (Y/N) starts to work for Gaara, helping him with the papers. They get to know each other better, thanks to the talks at night when Suna sleeps.

Temari and (Y/N) walked to the Kazekage building talking about what the still injured kunoichi could do meanwhile.

“I hate to feel useless, I don’t think I can be at home without doing anything”.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find something. Or you are going to give me anxiety”.

(Y/N) chuckled and soon Temari was leading her to the Kazekage office. Temari didn’t knock, she just stepped into the room surprising (Y/N) who followed her with her head down.

“Morning, Gaara” Temari greeted “how are you doing this morning? Anything interesting or still filling reports?”.

Gaara sighed looking at the mountains of papers around his desk before looking at (Y/N), who smiled slightly “good morning, (Y/N)”.

“Lord Kazekage”.

“Hope you liked the books, sorry I couldn’t go to take them back”.

“No need to apologize, I understand you are really busy” she smiled “but I really liked them, thank you”.

Temari walked around the table, looking at all those papers “this is going to get you weeks for sure. You are going to have your dark circles, darker”.

“Temari, I don’t have any mission for your team” said with a sigh, clearly annoyed by the antics of his sister.

The kunoichi squinted her eyes at him before looking at her friend that fidgeted a few meters away from the table. Temari looked again at the papers and smiled before looking at (Y/N) although her words were directed to Gaara “why doesn’t (Y/N) help you with the reports?”.

Gaara looked up at (Y/N) whose eyes widened “I… I-I…”.

“Don’t you think it would be a great idea?” Temari asked Gaara “you need help and she needs to feel useful”.

“I wouldn’t have a problem” Gaara answered looking back at (Y/N).

She nodded slowly before smiling “it will be a pleasure”.

“Problem solved” Temari chuckled and went to (Y/N) “you should stay here to get familiarized with the papers”.

(Y/N) nodded and Temari said goodbye to the both of them. Gaara could see that (Y/N) was a bit nervous, so he stood up and went to her “don’t worry, you can start bit by bit, it can be overwhelming”.

Gaara went with her through the paper, explaining the basics. She sat at one of the sides of the table, ready to work, excited to be useful.

“If you have any question, don’t doubt in asking me”.

“Thank you, my Lord”.

“Gaara” she looked up at him, seeing how he smiled slightly “call me Gaara”.

(Y/N) just nodded returning the smile before starting to work. The Kazekage observed her for a few seconds, liking how cheerful she seemed with such a boring job.

After that day, (Y/N) went everyday to the office of the Kazekage, helping him with the papers and, between report and report, smile at each other or share meals.

Gaara found himself having free time to rest while (Y/N) felt great working while her arm was healing. And they found themselves sharing conversations that escalated from importance. They started with menial things in the morning, but as the day passed, their conversations grew while the stars appeared in the sky.

That day, as the others, (Y/N) kept working till late. Gaara sighed closing some of the folders filled with reports. He looked at (Y/N) “it’s late, you should go back home”.

She smiled slightly and closed the folder “I’m not tired”.

“Even though you might not feel it, but your body needs to rest, you spend most of your time here”.

“But I’m glad to do so…” she sighed and rubbed her forehead closing her eyes “when I’m alone at home, I can’t stop thinking”.

Gaara observed her face knowing immediately what she meant. He got closer with his chair to hers. (Y/N) blinked a couple of times surprised but she didn’t feel uncomfortable with the closeness, Gaara transmitted calmness for her.

“Thinking about… The war?”.

(Y/N) nodded and rubbed her eyes “every time I close my eyes, I’m there. And I see our comrades dying…” her eyes filled with tears “and I can’t do anything, like in the battlefield and when I open y eyes the wound is open and bleeding”.

Gaara found a handkerchief and gave it to her. She just took it and wiped away her tears sniffling a bit “I’m sorry, you had to go through so much in that war, I can’t even imagine the horror you faced there”.

“War is terrible for everyone, no matter their role in battle. It is an extreme situation in which we are put to the test. No one was prepared, so everyone's experience is different, and under no circumstances should the feelings of any of the shinobi who fought be invalidated based on their participation” (Y/N) gulped and the Kazekage smiled a bit “what I mean is, it’s perfectly normal for you feel the way you are feeling right now. But you must know you shouldn’t feel guilty of the deaths of our people. If you had perished, would you want them to feel guilty?”.

“Of course not, it was my duty to fight, it wouldn’t be their fault”.

Gaara nodded making her understand and stood up, going to one of the enormous windows. You could see all Suna from there. (Y/N) stood up to and went by his side. Both of them stood in silence for a while, observing the sleeping city under them. She looked at him, he seemed relaxed, peaceful even, but between his eyes was a small frown that made her squint her eyes at him.

“You have the same nightmares, don’t you?” Gaara turned her head to her and she looked down ashamed “I’m sorry, Lord Kazekage, it’s not my business”.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and looked though the window again “I do have them. Now from the war, but I’ve always had nightmares from time to time. I’m sure you have heard about my past. What I did. But they are not as frequent anymore”.

Gaara looked at her again, finding (Y/N) looking at him with tender in her eyes. He smiled “I won’t tell you is easy, but it will pass”.

She smiled at him and nodded slowly “thank you so much, Gaara”.

“It’s my duty as Kazekage to provide the well-being to my people”.

“And that’s why you are such a great leader. You understand us, you take care of us in a way no others do” she turned her body to his, inviting him to do the same.

Gaara stood still for a couple of seconds but smiled too “thank you for your words”.

“I think, precisely because of what you’ve lived, you don’t want others to go through the same. So it’s us who should thank you”.

They stared at each other for a while, with small smiles and understanding of each other they hadn’t realized until that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) goes back to the field, completely recuperated. But both (Y/N) and Gaara realized they miss spending time with each other. They meet over the smallest things and Temari and Kankuro realize.

(Y/N) wanted to heal quickly from the moment she left the hospital but, in that moment, she wished for it to be slower. She wanted time to stop to share more moments with Gaara. But the time to incorporate again to the shinobis forces arrived and (Y/N) left the Kazekage’s office. The kunoichi was happy to come back to her place, to her life, but at night, when she as back at home, her head couldn’t stop to fly to those nights sharing conversations and smiles with Gaara. (Y/N) missed him. A lot. And she wasn’t the only one.

Gaara, on his part, kept working until late in the nights and his eyes often wandered to the empty chair. He didn’t feel sad when she left, he knew (Y/N) was going soon, but Gaara didn’t expect to miss her time together.

A week after the leave of (Y/N), Gaara and Kankuro went to the training fields. To supervise how the development of the shinobis who had re-joined their groups after being injured. Which meant they had to see (Y/N).

Both men arrived to the training fields, checking every group and how much they’ll have to train to be in their best health and shape. When they got to Temari’s group, Gaara saw her immediately. (Y/N) was throwing winds attack to a fellow shinobi who was cheering her to attack with more force.

“She’s the one who has been helping you, isn’t she?” Kankuro asked observing her “she’s fast and brutal”.

Gaara just nodded admiring her abilities as kunoichi. Kankuro wanted to move to the next one but saw that Gaara didn’t move at all. They stayed there until (Y/N) and her comrade finished. It was the shinobi who realized the presence of the Kazakage, making a bow that made (Y/N) to look at him. She smiled and approached them but leaving a few meters between them “morning Gaara, Kankuro”.

“Good morning, (Y/N). You seem really healed, congratulations” Kakuro said with a small smile.

“Thank you very much. I still feel a bit stiff in some points but, bit by bit”.

Kakuro smiled and looked at Gaara who was just looking at the woman, so he coughed calling the attention of his brother “I must go, to do… Something… So, I’m going ahead”.

Gaara nodded at him and watched him leave before turning to her, who smiled brightly at him “good to see you, Gaara”.

“Likewise, (Y/N). I’m really glad to see you are almost full recovered. I might send you to missions soon”.

“Well… As much as I want to go back to missions, I don’t think I’m ready yet” she chuckled and looked around at the rest of the groups “I… I think I’m going back home and rest a bit…”.

“May I go with you?” Gaara smiled softly, his cheeks blushing a bit.

“It will be a pleasure”.

The both of them left the fields and walked side by side through the streets. (Y/N) asked him about the reports, Gaara asked her about the training, but neither voiced the feeling of loneliness at night.

“Are you having dinner?” she asked suddenly surprising him “we both know you tend to forget to eat”.

He couldn’t help himself but chuckle “don’t worry”.

“I do” the Kazekage stopped at those words and she did the same “you worry about your people but, who is worrying about you?”.

He didn’t know what to say and (Y/N) felt she had gone too far so she took a step back and coughed “my house it’s in the following street, and I don’t want to take more of your time”.

Gaara pressed his lips into a thin line noting the change in her mood. He shook his head and whispered “it’s a pleasure to spend time with you”.

It was time for (Y/N) to blush and look away with a small smile “it means a lot coming from you”.

They looked at each other a couple of seconds before looking away again. (Y/N) licked her lips and looked right at his eyes “I hope to see you soon and not in training fields”.

Gaara nodded with a small smile “see you soon, (Y/N)”.

She waved with a laugh and left to her house, feeling her lips stretching in a smile. Gaara went back to his office feeling his cheeks heating up a bit.

Not long after, (Y/N) started to go into missions and they couldn’t meet that much, but they found small moments to share. Small walks, small conversations, small meals, but they all left them with warmness and smiling faces.

That night (Y/N) arrived from a mission at nightfall at Suna and knew she had to leave her report at the office of the Kazekage but, with a smirk, she stopped at a restaurant. Not long after (Y/N) knocked on the door calling the attention of Gaara, who smiled at seeing her.

“Good night, Lord Kazekage” she greeted stepping into the office.

“Good night, (Y/N). Glad to see you are okay. And congratulations for the mission”.

“Thank you” she put the papers on his desk in front of him “they are filled, you just need to sign it”.

“You didn’t have to, thank you”.

“You also have to thank me for this” she then put the take away she had picked up on the desk too “I bet you haven’t eaten yet”.

Gaara chuckled and shook his head “no, I haven’t. Thank you, (Y/N)”.

She smiled and put her hands behind her back “hope you enjoyed it”.

The Kazekage stood up and smiled “you are going to enjoy it too after being so kind and because you haven’t had dinner either”.

(Y/N) laughed and nodded accepting the chair he offered. Both pulled away all the papers and started to have dinner together.

Temari and Kankuro were walking down the corridor towards Gaara’s office when they heard laughs coming from there. The two of them peeked into the office carefully to see his little brother laughing softly.

“Are you seeing that?” Kakuro whispered “he is laughing, not a chuckling or smiling, laughing”.

Temari nodded and saw her friend laughing alone, making her smile. They also saw how (Y/N) offered him part of her lunch and, literally, fed a blushing Gaara. Temari took Kankuro arm excited and both pulled away from the door to avoid calling the attention of the ones inside the office.

“I knew something was going on between those two” Kakuro whispered “I’ve seen Gaara staring at her sometimes”.

“Just that? What about the walks together on the outskirts of Suna or their dinners at the place two streets away from here?” Temari smiled “I didn’t think they would bond like this. I mean, I knew they could get along from the moment Gaara lend her some books but this…”.

Kankuro peeked out again and smiled “our little brother has a lady friend”.

“We should give them privacy, shouldn’t we?” the kunoichi peeked out too.

Meanwhile, Gaara and (Y/N) stopped laughing from a comment from her and she stared at him while he ate. When he realized, he blushed and wiped out his mouth. She laughed shaking her head “it’s not that, don’t worry. It’s just… I’m glad to have you as a friend”.

Gaara’s eye twinkled and smiled softly “I’m glad too”.

They smiled at each other while Kankuro and Temari looked at each other with an understanding smile too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disastrous mission, Gaara looks for (Y/N) who is quite affected. He calms her, she makes him smile. They realize they aren’t the same.

Gaara ran to the hospital as soon as he knew about the failed mission. From a group of five shinobis, just two had come back to Suna alived. He couldn’t help but worry because in that group were Temari and (Y/N) and he didn’t know their state. Kakuro followed him, just as worried for their sister, but he could she that part of Gaara’s worry was destined to his friend.

Once they reached the hospital, they were informed that Temari was indeed alive but quite injured. Both of them went immediately to see her, watching how she was treated by their doctors. Kakuro breathed alleviated but he saw Gaara was still nervous.

“You should go to look for her” Kakauro said with soft voice. Gaara turned to him with an emotionless face and Kakuro nodded “you want to know about (Y/N), you should go”.

The Kazekage looked again at Temari in silence. A few minutes later, as soon as Temari was stabilized, Gaara ran from the room back to the doctors who had received the group. The doctors bowed to him and gave him the papers of the shinobis that had sadly perished. He went through the names of the fallen shinobis and found himself letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when (Y/N)’s name wasn’t between them.

“The one kunoichi that has come with Temari-san is in perfect shape” one of the doctors said calling the attention of Gaara “but she was in great distress, she left before we could provide her with anything”.

Gaara nodded and thanked them because of the information. He went with them to take care of those who had died, although he wanted nothing more than to go to (Y/N).

Not long after, Gaara went back to Kankuro and Temari who was resting peacefully.

“The doctors had said she will recover, but it’s going to be a slow one. Temari had told me that they were ambushed and (Y/N) got frozen which made them all try to protect her” Kankuro sighed “I don’t think it’s her fault, but… Maybe she wasn’t ready to go back to missions”.

The Kazekage nodded and approached his sister with a small sighed.

“I will stay here with Temari, go to find her”.

Gaara turned to look at him and nodded before leaving the hospital.

It wasn’t difficult to find her. Gaara could feel the wind changing in a building near of the Kazekage one. He jumped to the top, finding (Y/N) there looking at Suna while trembling from head to toe. He approached slowly and coughed to make himself known.

“I’m so sorry” she yelled from her place without turning to him.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for”.

“Of course I have!” (Y/N) turned to look at him, her eyes filled with tears “three of my comrades are dead and Temari is injured because of me! Because I froze! WHAT KIND OF SHINOBI I AM?!”.

Gaara stopped walking once there was just half a meter between them because she put her hands up “don’t get closer please”.

He felt the wind getting faster around them but Gaara didn’t seem to care about it at all. He summoned sand and made it surround them both of them.

“Gaara…” she started to sob.

“Let it out” he spoke softly encouraging her.

(Y/N) felt she couldn’t breath and she fell to her knees. Slowly she started to leaned in, her forehead touching the floor while sobs racked her body. Gaara made the sand denser, ready for what he knew what was to happen.

She then started to wheezed, taking her hands to her chest and throat. She looked up at him, scared and Gaara crouched in front of her “let-it-out”.

(Y/N) closed her eyes, spreading her arms and letting out a guttural scream that made the wind go crazy. Thanks to Gaara’s sand, the wind didn’t leave the space of the top of the building. The Kazekage closed his eyes but stayed still until the kunoichi stopped her scream and her body relaxed, exhausted, panting softly. He then took her hands softly and she looked up at him crying in silence.

“You are a brave kunoichi who had to go through a war. Everyone’s healing is different and the process of the healing of the body doesn’t have to do anything with the healing of the mind” he shyly put away a strand of her hair behind his ear “it’s not your fault what happened. We have to learn from this, to take care better of our mind and not just our body”.

(Y/N) let out a sob and let her body lean on Gaara whose eyes widened surprised. He put his hands softly on her back and let her calm down.

Not long after, she pulled away, cleaning her cheeks from the tears.

“I wasn’t ready, I should have known…” she mumbled.

“As I’ve told you, everyone has a process of healing and I think you love your job that much that you wanted to come back. But fear not, the families of the shinobis nor Temari will ever blame you for what has happened. We all know our world has its risks”.

(Y/N) smiled softly at him and sighed “how is Temari? I couldn’t stay there…”.

“She will be fine, she’s strong. And I’m sure she will like to see you”.

“I don’t know…”.

“It’s up to you, of course” he said softly.

She nodded and, with a sigh, took Gaara’s hands “thank you. Thank you so much”.

He didn’t say anything, he just squeezed her hands a bit.

They stayed like that for a while, their hands joined softly. Gaara observed how she calmed down, how she fought with her emotions in silence until she could smile truthfully at him.

“As much as I want to forget all about the war, I find myself thinking about when… When we fell in the Tsukuyomi” she started to talk and pulled away her hands to try tame her hair “I dreamed about having a special one”.

Gaara blushed and she laughed softly “it’s true that I feel at home here in Suna, but I’ve never felt that I had a true relationship with anyone. I like being with my comrades, especially with Temari, but I’ve never share moments with someone out of work so I truly appreciate what we share”.

The Kazekage’s face mirrored his face but he smiled softly “I appreciate it too, (Y/N)”.

The two of them smiled at each other and stood up, at last, from the floor.

“I must go back to the hospital” said Gaara “you should go back home and rest”.

“No, I will go to the hospital with you. I want to see Temari”.

The Kazekage smiled and the both of them jumped from the top of the building and walked together to the hospital. Before they went through the doors, (Y/N) took Gaara’s sleeve of his gown stopping him. She looked around to be sure that no one was near them. She leaned in and pressed her lips on his cheek softly, leaving them there for a couple of seconds. When she pulled away to look him in the eyes, his face matched his hair making her chuckle “thank you for coming for me”.

Gaara could just nod and gulp, his cheek on fire after the delicate touch of her lips. (Y/N) smiled at him again and they stepped into the hospital, Gaara a few steps behind her with his hand over his cheek with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara asks (Y/N) to go with him to a meeting of the Kages in Konoha where she meets Naruto. The night might carry an unexpected outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just one chapter left! Thank you to you all for your patience, hope you like it!! xx

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Kankuro asked Gaara while watching him preparing a small bag for the travel.

“I need you and Temari to stay here” Gaara answered softly “and I will be fine in Konoha. Besides, I’ve asked (Y/N) to come with me”.

Kakuro’s eyes widened a lot, same as a smile stretched across his lips “so you are going with (Y/N) on a trip and you two are going to spend the night there… I understand why don’t you want me to go”.

Gaara sighed turning to his brother “it’s not that. Temari and you are the ones responsible of Suna if I’m not here and I’ve asked (Y/N) because she needs to trust herself more after the last mission”.

“And you feel comfortable with her” the Kazekage nodded slightly and kept tidying his room without looking at Kankuro who was smiling softly “I hope you enjoy your trip, as much as I think those meetings are a pain on the us”.

Gaara chuckled but shook his head “it’s part of our job. But I think she will like meeting Naruto, she admires him”.

“Who doesn’t? He’s the hero of our world” Kakuro shrugged “you will earn points with this then”.

Gaara turned as red as his head making his brother laugh. He didn’t even try to refuse Kakuro’s statement, he couldn’t hide to his siblings which had born in his heart.

For (Y/N), the offer of Gaara to accompany him to the meeting of the Kages was really surprising, but she accepted without a think about it. After their encounter after the disastrous mission, she couldn’t stop herself but gravitate to him. Even though she had been looking for his company for a while, she felt such a strong desire to be with him constantly and she didn’t really know how to confront those feelings.

The travel to Konoha was quite nice, both of them talking and laughing without a care. But once they arrived to their destination, (Y/N) started to get nervous.

She stayed behind all the time while Gaara greeted the rest of the Kages, but when Naruto approached with a warm smiled, she just couldn’t stop staring. (Y/N) didn’t expect him to be present in such reunion when he wasn’t the Hokage (yet). She gulped while watching Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the shinobi world, greeting with such cheerfulness to Gaara. She knew they got along really well, what she didn’t expect was to see the hero of the shinobi world being so openly happy to reunite with the Kazekage again, calling him friend with the biggest smile.

After the greeting, Gaara turned to look at her a second before talking to Naruto whose attention deviated to her too.

“Naruto, I want to introduce you one of the greatest kunoichi’s in Suna” he put his hand softly on her back to pushed her slightly to take a step forward “she’s (Y/N), a brave shinobi and a friend of mine”.

The Hokage looked at his friends surprised but smiled at the woman brightly “nice to meet you, (Y/N)” he said offering his hand for a shake.

She bowed her head to him shaking his hand “it’s an honor, Uzumaki Naruto, hero of our world”.

“Oi, no need to call me that. There’s no need” he said with a shy smile.

But (Y/N) shook her head “if it wasn’t for you, none of us would be here. And I want to thank you in name of all of my comrades and personally”.

“Well, thank you” Naruto mumbled blushing a bit.

They were all called to step into a large room. The Kages sat around a table while the escorts of the Kages sat in chairs behind them. Naruto stepped into the room too, staying close to the Hokage.

(Y/N) didn’t pay that much attention to the meeting, she just stayed alert in case something happened.

After that, they all were free to visit Konoha if they wished before having dinner all together. Naruto asked Gaara to accompany him through the streets of his village and (Y/N) followed them. She pretended to walk behind them, but both Naruto and Gaara refused and commanded her to walk alongside them. They visited some of Naruto’s favorite places, the shinobi smiling while recounting stories of his past. (Y/N) was fascinated to see the village, even though she knew she had been there along time ago, it was nice to visit it.

They stopped at a park where some children approached Gaara, curious about the man and his red head. (Y/N) and Naruto observed his caring nature with the small ones.

“So, you and Gaara are friends” Naruto said crossing his arms but with a small smile.

She nodded smiling slightly but still looking at Gaara “Temari introduced us, they came to visit me while I was still in the hospital after the war. Then I worked for him in the office, helping his reports and that stuff. And, I don’t know, I guess we shared so many small talked that we formed a bound somehow”

Naruto observed her, paying all his attention “that is not easy, you know?” she looked at him “I’m sure you know about Gaara’s past. I know it’s a bit hard for him to open his heart to anyone, but I think you’ve made your way to it”.

“I wouldn’t say that much” she blushed “but I appreciate our friendship a lot. He’s very dear to me”.

The shinobi smiled brightly “I’m so happy to hear that. And I’m sure he feels the same. I can see it”.

(Y/N) smiled and both looked at Gaara again but Naruto kept talking “as you are close, I must ask something of you” she frowned slightly “take care of him. Of his heart”.

She couldn’t ask what he was meaning when Gaara approached and the three of them went back to the Hokage’s building.

There, the Kages and their escorts had dinner, although the last ones in a table apart from the Kages who kept talking about their own matters. It didn’t scape (Y/N) though, the looks from Gaara to see if she was comfortable, which she reassured with a small smile every time.

When it was time to go to sleep, the both of them were indicated where they would sleep. The suite was big, with two rooms, the biggest for the Kazekage, a bathroom and a small kitchen in case they wanted to have something for themselves later.

“How have you found Konoha?” Gaara asked while they were sitting a small table drinking tea.

“It’s… A cheerful place. It seems all people are energetic, not only the shinobis”.

Gaara nodded “and what about Naruto? I know you wanted to meet him”.

“I didn’t expect him to be so… Em…”.

“Normal?” he asked with a smile.

She chuckled “and warm. He’s really nice and I think he’s a bit shy about his role in the war”.

“He’s going to be a great Hokage one day, I’m sure of it”.

They didn’t speak much after that, soon both of them saying their goodnights and going to their bedrooms. (Y/N) could hear the night of Konoha outside, it was peaceful, it could lure anyone to sleep, but she was painfully aware the closeness of Gaara in that moment. Just across the small corridor. She had been fighting with her growing feelings, trying to convinced herself that what she was feeling was just a huge admiration and friendship for the Kazekage, but her heart had others desires.

Not long after, she heard a whimper. Then a cry. Immediately, she jumped from her bed and ran to Gaara’s, opening the door to find the Kazekage of Suna as a small child. He was tossing in his bed, his brow furrowed and a few beards of sweat on his forehead. (Y/N) gulped and approached him, kneeling next to him slowly. With care, she put her hand over his shoulder and shake him softly but with enough force to wake him up.

“Gaara, wake up. It’s just a dream, wake up” she whispered while her other hand went to his hair, trying to comfort him while caressing the red soft locks.

Suddenly, Gaara opened his eyes at the same time he sat up in bed, his body colliding with (Y/N)’s. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to step his trembling frame. He wasn’t aware that he was finally awake, his breath was laborious against her shoulder. (Y/N) caressed his back and shushed him softly.

“(Y/N)?” he asked pulling away slightly “what…?”.

“You were having a nightmare” she answered with a sad smile and pulling away her arms “sorry for bursting into your room like this”

Gaara wiped out the sweat from his forehead and sighed before looking at her eyes with nothing but gratitude. Then, he leaned in and was the one who wrapped his arms around her. (Y/N) hugged him back leaning her head against his.

“I still have them from time to time. Memories from the past that I can’t make go away”.

“Our scars are the story of our life, they make them who we are today” she mumbled “I’m sure they are painful to revive, but try to think of them as the way to learn what you know today, and who you are”.

Gaara pulled away slightly to look at her “thank you”.

“Don’t worry”.

They looked at each other until she felt herself blushing and pulled away, standing up.

“If I ask you to stay” Gaara whispered looking down “would you?”.

“Without a doubt” she answered right away.

He looked up and moved to make room for her. They lay on their sides, face to face. He didn’t need to say ‘thank you’, she could understand by the look in his eyes. (Y/N) smiled and took the chance to caress his cheek softly “try to rest”.

Gaara put his hand on hers, pressing it against his cheek, which surprised her greatly.

“You make me feel secure” he confessed with wide eyes, his heartbeat rumbling in his ears.

She swallowed and approached her face, leaving just a couple of centimeters between them. Then, Gaara let out a ragged breath and closed the space between them, pressing his lips softly against hers. Both of their eyes fluttered closed and they moved their lips slowly, softly, tentatively. Gaara’s hand that was over hers, travel to her cheek while her hand went to his neck, their lips still tasting the feeling of the other. It was sweet. It was delicate.

When they pulled away, (Y/N) left a soft kiss on his mark, the one on his head, before Gaara took her waist and pulled her closer, hugging him to her.

“Don’t go” he whispered against her hair.

“I won’t” she replied in the same kind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari and Kankuro are confused about Gaara and (Y/N) behavior when they go back to Suna. They need to talk about happened but it’s not as easy as it seems. For the first time they need to break down their sand’s and wind’s walls.

The next day, (Y/N) woke up by herself. Gaara nowhere to be seen. The excuse in the breakfast was that he wanted to spend a bit of time with Naruto by themselves, but she couldn’t help but notice that the Kazekage a bit tense. Their journey back to Suna was silent, Gaara said he was tired but she didn’t believe him and she was really worried about why he would act that way.

Fear started to eat her away, anxiety making her fidget in her seat although he didn’t seem to realize. Maybe Gaara was angry because she took advantage of him? He was in a delicate moment when they kissed, but (Y/N) thought it was something they both wanted. Maybe it was just one sided. On her part. Because he didn’t mention it and felt miles away from her.

Once they arrived to their home, Gaara excused him and left to his house while she didn’t know how to act.

(Y/N) tried to meet him countless times, but it seemed he was always busy. And she didn’t hear it from him but from Kankuro. Always the spoke person of the Kazekage. That time, she sighed and shook her head “is he okay?”.

Kankuro frowned “I think so, why?”.

(Y/N) debated what to tell him, but she just shook her head again “it doesn’t matter, would you please tell him I want to talk to him? I really need to”.

Kankuro nodded and watched the girl go. Not a moment later, Temari appeared next to his brother with a sigh “Gaara didn’t want to see her, again?”.

“Yeah… And he won’t say why. She seems really sad”.

“She IS really sad” Temari cross her arms above her chest “I’ve tried to talk to her about it too, but she won’t say a thing either… What could have happened?”.

Kankuro shrugged and turned around to see Gaara through the door, he was at his table, working non stop with exhaustion coming from his body “I don’t have idea, but we have to do something, they can’t keep going like this”.

The siblings nodded at each other.

They tried to have them meet on the streets, in restaurants, in a missions reports… To no avail. Gaara did the impossible to avoid her and (Y/N) ended giving up. Crushed. All alone. So she turned to her missions, working non-stop. Gaara realized, but he wasn’t ready to face her. He couldn’t. And his siblings couldn’t help but notice how that illogical decision made him cold again, closed off.

As a last resort, that night, Temari ran into the Kazekage office, breathing hard which made Gaara jumped from his seat.

“What happens? Are you okay?” he asked approaching his sister.

“It’s (Y/N)… She… She has been attacked, we don’t know who it was” she gulped trying to put emotion in her voice “the medics has been called, but I thought you would like to know”.

Gaara gulped and felt his chest tightened. He closed his eyes to control the feeling of his hammering heart because of the worry “take me to her”.

Temari nodded and led Gaara through the roofs of Suna until they arrived to the top of a rock hill where they found (Y/N). But she was safe and sound, just looking at the lights of the houses of Suna. When she heard them, she stood up and turned to look at the visitors. Gaara frowned and licked his lips confused. (Y/N) frowned too seeing him there, but soon her eyes went to Temari who just smirked and disappeared.

“Y-you… Are you alright?” the Kazekage asked still a bit affected by the thought of her being injured although he could clearly see that she was fine.

“I am. What is going on?” she asked with trembling voice while taking a few steps towards him.

“I-I thought…” Gaara shook his head and turned ready to leave her there.

“DON’T GO!”.

Her plea made him stop and turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder. She got closer, her whole-body trembling and a few tears appearing in the corner of her eyes “don’t go…” she whispered.

“I have to” Gaara replied turning his head again to not look at her.

“Why? Why are you doing this…?” her voice broke “I’m sorry for what I did, I’m sorry…”.

Gaara turned to look at her, seeing the despair in her face and he titled his head feeling his heart breaking “do you regret it?”.

“You don’t? That’s why you have pushed me away, haven’t you? Because I took advantage of you”.

He shook his head and looked away “no, that’s not why…” he pressed his lips together “you didn’t take advantage of me, I… I whished for it to happen” he admitted blushing.

“Then I don’t understand… I was afraid I did the wrong thing”.

Gaara sighed and walked to her to be face to face, just a couple of meters between them “I’m really sorry for making you think such a thing. I’m not… I don’t…”.

(Y/N) gulped seeing him struggling to voice what he wanted to say. Despite the emptiness she had been feeling for weeks, her care for him was stronger so she took his hands, making him gasp. Gaara looked up at her and she pressed her lips with teary eyes “trust in me, please. Tell me what happens, what troubles you if you feel the same?” begged caressing his knuckles with her thumbs softly.

The Kazekage started to breath with difficulty, his hands trembling in (Y/N)’s. She squeezed them and smiled letting the tears fall “since we’ve known each other, you’ve always helped me, let me help you now”.

He took her hands and to his forehead and gasped a couple of times before speaking “I’m scared… This feeling, is overwhelming…” he put one of his hands over his chest “and in the past, persons I care for, had disappeared…”.

(Y/N)’s breath hitched and moved her hands over his cheeks, putting his face up to look at his eyes filled with tears “I’m not going to disappear, not at least in an intentional way. I can’t promise nothing will happen to me ever, but I’ll try my best to come back to you. Because I love you, Gaara”.

The man couldn’t stop a sob coming out from his lips, he leaned his forehead on hers closing his eyes “I don’t won’t to lose you, because I love you too”.

She gulped and caressed his cheeks, her thumbs going to his lower lip. Gaara opened his eyes and pulled away slightly, pursing his lips to kiss the pad of her thumb. (Y/N) giggled and kissed his forehead. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, her hands over his cheeks and his hands had travelled to her waist while they were chest to chest.

“You have to promise me something” she whispered “don’t close of, come to me. Talk to me. Whatever it is, we can work it out together”.

Gaara didn’t say anything at first, just observing her face until he mumbled “you make me feel normal, you make me happy”.

(Y/N) smiled with tender and leaned in, whispering against his lips “I’m so glad Temari took you to the hospital that day”.

The Kazekage smiled and let her lips press against his before kissing her back, letting his emotions pour out through his lips and his embrace, making her sigh happily.

Temari and Kankuro, who were spying from afar, high fived excited before leaving them by themselves, satisfied of knowing their little brother had found someone special.

Not long after, Gaara and (Y/N) went back to the streets of Suna holding hands. He couldn’t help the blush that matched his hair while she couldn’t stop smiling. They didn’t want to go their own way yet so they took some food and went to the roof where they realized their relationship was singular, special, unique. They shared the dinner like those nights they spent together in the Kazekage’s office, eating, laughing and talking about anything and everything. But they didn’t look away when their eyes found each other, they didn’t suppress the smiles. They didn’t hide what they felt anymore.

Bit by bit their walls of sand and wind had fallen down, they let each other in, finding their way to someone who could complete the other in a way they wouldn’t even had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, THIS IS THE END. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THAT HAD BEEN READING. ESPECIALLY FOR YOUR PATIENCE. HOPE THE WAIT WAS WORTH IT! xx


End file.
